1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for providing user information by connecting between electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent enhancement of digital technology, various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a notebook, a wearable device, a digital camera, a personal computer, or the like, are widely used.
As protection of personal information has become important in recent years, electronic devices provide various services related to user authentication based on user's biometric information (for example, iris information, fingerprint information, or the like). The biometric information is very effective in terms of security and use convenience, and is used in many electronic devices as information for user authentication.
However, in order to authenticate a user using biometric information, an electronic device should have a biometric sensor (for example, a fingerprint recognition sensor or the like) embedded therein, for recognizing (sensing) biometric information, or should be connected with a separate device (for example, a fingerprint recognizer or the like) including a biometric sensor. Accordingly, the electronic device's ability to authenticate a user based on biometric information is very limited according to an electronic device.